Mi persona idónea
by lonelyandsad.whisper
Summary: Iván empieza un viaje para encontrar a una persona que lo acompañe siemrpe para no sentirase solo. one-short


Autora: hola, antes de nada, a lo mejor en un tiempo no puedo subir historias. Dejo este Spain xRussia que espero que guste.

Para la fan más leal a esta pareja, a parte de mi.

Era se una vez un joven que no conocía nada más que el odio y la destrucción, esto se debía a que el pequeño era el rey de un gran país que casi siempre se cubría con la nieve de invierno, y era atacado por el general invierno.

El joven en cuestión se llamaba Iván Braginski, un joven de cabellos castaños casi rubios y hermosos ojos lilas; el joven Iván se encontraba tan solito que un día…

-¿Qué puedo hacer para no estar tan solo?-se preguntó mirando al cielo.

El joven pensó y pensó hasta que encontró la solución.

-Ya se, si consigo a alguien que esté a mi lado siempre, jamás volveré a estar solo.

Así, el joven rey empezó la búsqueda de "su persona idónea".

Al primero que encontró fue un joven de cabellos dorados, el cual le habían dicho que era alguien muy calmado, y que siempre pensaba antes de actuar.

-Me vendrá bien alguien que me ayude a gobernar mi imperio.

El joven rey se dirigió al lugar donde vivía el joven, llamado Arthur, mientras caminaba por los alrededores de la casa encontró varios cadáveres esparcidos por el suelo, todos con los ojos en blanco, y un olor a quemado salía de la casa.

-Que rica va a estar esta comida-se escuchó dentro de la casa.

Entonces el joven Iván decidió que esa no sería su persona idónea, salió de allí como alma que lleva al diablo.

A la segunda persona que visitó era un joven de cabellera rubia, tan bello que la gente lo confundía con una chica, decían que sus ojos azules eran capaz de enamorar a cualquier persona. Al llegar a la casa del joven llamado Francis, una mujer le abrió la puerta, por lo menos no había cadáveres muertos por intoxicación en el jardín, lo que si había era mucha ropa por el suelo, eso al joven no le gustó mucho.

-Oh, vos debéis ser el joven Iván de Rusia-dijo el joven rubio que no estaba vestido- yo soy Francis, rey de Francia

-Un placer

Iván estuvo hablando con el joven francés, era muy agradable, aunque solo hablase de de moda y sexo, pero no era lo que él buscaba, se despidió del joven Francis y se marchó de esa casa antes de sufrir alguna violación.

-No encuentro a nadie que sea la persona que busco-dijo el joven Iván atravesando la frontera francesa- tampoco pido tanto, solo queiro a alguien que me quiera, que sepa cocinar y me ayude.

Fuego y nieve despiden

niña tus ojos.

Fuego para quien amas

y nieve a los otros

Era una canción hermosa la que escuchó, una voz potente y profunda que transmitía seguridad, era una cantinela de amor, el joven ruso se dirigió hacia donde provenía la voz encontrando a un joven de piel canela y ojos verdes tocando una guitarra mientras cantaba esa pequeña cancioncilla

y yo te ruego

y yo te ruego

que aunque me hagas ceniza

que aunque me hagas ceniza

me arrojen fuego.

Escuchó la canción hasta el final y entonces se acercó al joven, al cual reconoció como Antonio, rey de España y se arrodilló ante él.

-Antonio, rey de España-dijo mirándole a los ojos-¿quieres ser mi persona idónea?

El joven lo miró sin entender, pero, esos ojos violetas que mostraban un deje de esperanza le cautivaron, entonces sonrió.

-Vale, ¿porqué no?-dijo el joven ojijade.

A Iván se le iluminó la mirada y entonces tomó al hispano por el cuello de la camisa y lo beso de forma suave, notando los cálidos labios hispanos sobre los suyos, sintiendo una felicidad absoluta.

Pasaron los meses, y ambos jóvenes se enamoraron perdidamente uno del otro, ya no era algo de interés y de compasión, sino puro amor, el joven Antonio había sabido comprender al joven Iván y a conocerle mejor que nadie, Iván por su parte se desvivía por el joven Antonio, esa persona era la mejor que había podido encontrar, y sabía que aunque buscase más jamás encontraría a otra que fuese igual o mejor que el español.

Pero, había en un reino vecino una joven que amaba con locura al rey ruso, y varias veces había intentado casarse con él, pero este siempre la rechazaba, y al enterarse de que su amor había encontrado a alguien con quien unirse en matrimonio hizo que explotara su ira y decidió algo.

-Haré que él sea mío y de nadie más-fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de palacio.

Ese día el joven Antonio paseaba tranquilamente por sus jardines de girasoles y rosas, había logrado traer unos pocos para que en verano floreciesen y alegrasen la vista a Iván, aunque prefería los de sus tierras por que duraban más. Se sentó en un banco de piedra a leer un libro de su país que su amigo Cervantes le había dado como regalo de bodas, la verdad es que era un libro fantástico al que tanto él como Iván se habían enganchado.

Escuchó algo moverse entre los arbustos, pensó que sería Iván, varias veces le había asustado apareciendo de entre los rosales, seguramente esta sería otra, pero había algo extraño, normalmente a Iván se le distinguía por su olor a girasoles entre las rosas, pero el sujeto que estaba tras el rosal olía diferente.

-¿Iván?-preguntó llevándose una mano a la espalda donde siempre procuraba llevar una daga.

-No-dijo una voz femenina abalanzándose sobre el hispano con una fuerza descomunal

Esquivó por poco el golpe, y apenas tubo tiempo para para el otro que iba directamente a su ojo.

Mientras el joven Iván llegó a palacio con ganas de ver a su prometido, pero no el encontró por ningún lado, junto a varios guardias le empezó a buscar, pero no había ni rastro del hispano.

-¿Me habrá abandonado?-se preguntó el ruso mirando a la habitación de matrimonio

Un grito agónico surcó el aire de palacio, la mente de Iván solo tubo un único pensamiento "Antonio" antes de salir corriendo hacia el jardín que este había plantado por nupcias, el único lugar donde no había buscado.

Al llegar contemplo la escena más bella y a la vez más extraña que había visto en su vida, en el suelo tumbado, tratando de recuperar el aire estaba Antonio y a su alrededor había varios pétalos de rosa, que caían con gracilidad sobre su cuerpo; a otro lado estaba la princesa bielorrusa con un cuchillo íbero clavado en el corazón. Iván tomó al hispano entre sus brazo y lo alzó como si de una novia se tratase, para luego llevarlo al cuarto donde dormían para una vez allí abrazarle y llorar en su hombro, casi lo pierde, y él pensando que lo había abandonado.

-Ya pasó Iván-dijo el hispano con una sonrisa-estoy bien, no llores

Varios días después se celebró la boda de ambos reyes, que vivieron felices y comieron tomates.

Fin

Espero que haya gustado


End file.
